Flash Bomb
Flash Bomb is an upgrade for the Ninja Monkey. It was first released in BTD5. In BTD5, it is the third upgrade of Path 2, while in BTD6 it is the third upgrade of Path 3. They both cost the same on both games, costing $2340 on Easy, $2750 on Medium, $2970 on Hard, and $3300 on Impoppable. About BTD5 Flash Bomb is the third upgrade of path 2 for the Ninja Monkey in BTD5. It can stun and pop up to 60 bloons. This upgrade is not recommended for popping camo lead bloons, unless it's the only way on a daily challenge, due to the cheaper cost of the Monkey Apprentice, and the Monkey Apprentice's faster firing speed. It turns the ninja dark gray with a red bandana. It costs $2750 on Medium. BTD6 In BTD6, Flash Bomb returns as the third upgrade of Path 3. Instead of giving the Ninja Monkey a black suit and red bandana, the Ninja Monkey wields a red tusked mask. Each Flash Bomb damages and stuns up to 60 bloons. Flash Bombs deal 1 damage to all affected bloons, including bloons with Black Bloon properties. It costs $2750 on Medium. Gallery FBNinjaOA.PNG|Flash Bomb Ninja Official Artwork FBNinja.PNG|Ninja Monkey with Flash Bomb Upgrade FBNinja2.PNG|Ninja Monkey throwing a Flash bomb Flash-Bomb.png|Flash Bomb Icon Flashbombiconbmc.png|Flash Bomb icon in Bloons Monkey City Flash Bomb Ninjas vs Ceramics.png|Flash Bomb Ninjas vs Ceramic Bloons in Bloons Monkey City Mobile (click for better view) stunbomb.png|Stunning bloons with Flash Bomb (by black-clothed ninjas) steamflashbomb.png|BTDB Mobile artwork FlashBombBTD6.jpg|A Ninja Monkey throwing a flash bomb at a Ceramic Bloon. FlashBombMonkey.jpg|A Ninja Monkey with the Flash Bomb Upgrade in BTD6 Flash Bomb BTD6.png|BTD6 artwork Flash Bomb Icon BTD6.png|BTD6 Flash Bomb upgrade icon IMG_3957.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 1, bottom path 2) Trivia *This is the only upgrade for the Ninja Monkey that can allow it to pop Lead Bloons. *The bombs can pop Black and Zebra Bloons. This also the case in BTD6, making it the cheapest bomb-type weapon to pop camo black bloons by default. **Heavy Shells explosions can pop Black Bloons by default too, but cannot pop camo without camo detection. ***Bloon Impact and Tier 5 Bomb Shooter are another towers with explosion that can pop Black Bloons. *Approximately every 3 Shurikens that the Ninja Monkey has thrown, a Flash Bomb is thrown. This stays the same even when upgraded to Sabotage Supply Lines. *It is equally expensive as the Bloonjitsu Master (however, Bloonjitsu requires buying Double Shot) yet not as effective in general. However, one could argue that its ability to pop Lead Bloons makes it slightly more useful. **For some, the stun effect is how the price is worth it, through, while not as efficient as Bloon Impact, it can hold off until the user can buy it. However, Bloon Impact needs some camo support while this doesn't need any. *In Flash, the bomb has a unique sprite. But in the mobile versions, the bomb sprite used for the Bomb Tower is used for this upgrade. *In Mobile versions of the Bloons TD series (BTD5 Mobile, BMC Mobile, BTDB Mobile), the Flash Bombs do not look like stun grenades at all, but they look like large 1500s-era-type bombs. *This makes the Flash Bomb especially useful in BTD Battles, as the opponent can send in camo leads on Round 12 (of course, that's just for starters. Other upgrades cost a lot less.) *The stun effect is recommended on tracks like Death Valley and Scorched Earth where stalling is of much importance. *The bomb pops up to 60 bloons (more than a bomb tower). *When combined with Counter-Espionage, this provides an effective way of de-camoing large groups of camo balloons. Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Ninja Monkey Category:Explosives Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:BTD5 Tier 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades